Scream of a Banshee
by Werty ink
Summary: Everything is calm in Beacon Hills at the moment. That means Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Malia are able focus on graduating from High School. That is until Lydia is attacked and the pack is left to deal with the Banshee who can't stop screaming. SET AFTER SEASON 5 WITH NO LINK TO SEASON 6
1. Chapter 1

**In honour of Teen Wolf Season 6 Premiere Day here is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Lydia's POV-

All I was doing was waiting for them. I was just waiting for Stiles, Scott and Malia. We were going to hang out at the diner but they were late so I was on my own. I don't know what happened but I stood up to order a cup of coffee at the counter then all of a sudden, I was outside in an alley by the diner. Then a hand went over my mouth and a knife was held to my throat. I couldn't scream. I'm a banshee so I'm supposed to scream but I couldn't.

"Such pretty hair" a voice said quietly in my ear. I closed my eyes as tears started to pour out because that was when I knew what he was going to do to me.

I wrap my arms around my body to try and cover myself up. He had ripped my dress. I bought this dress when I was with Allison. She said it brought out the colour in my hair. My hair... I feel sick as I think of how he put his hands through my strawberry blonde locks.

"One last thing before I leave you sweetheart." I look at him even though the darkness is stopping me from being able to see him properly. One thing I don't miss is him raising the knife and coming towards me. "This won't hurt for long. You'll pass out after a while."

He grabs my arm and forces me to stand up before plunging the knife into my stomach. As soon as I feel the excruciating pain, I can't hold it in anymore so I scream. The force causes him to fall backwards, hitting his head on the bins.

I stare at his body and I immediately know that he's dead. I killed him. I slowly turn to walk back towards the diner for help, using one hand to lean on the wall. I make it to the front just in time to see Scott's bike pull into the space next to my car. He turns his bike off and starts to do something on his phone, all without glancing at me once.

"Scott..."

"Hey Lydia. I'm sorry I'm late. Did you find a body?"

"Where's Stiles?" I ask.

"Not sure. I think he's on his way. I'm just texting him about you screaming." He looks up and freezes when he sees me.

I start to walk forward "I need to find him."

Scott rushes to my side "Lydia I need to get you to a hospital."

I freeze "Stiles told me to call him when I find a body."

He grabs my shoulders "Lydia you're in shock. We'll get in your car and drive to the hospital. Stiles can meet us there."

"But the body..."

Scott looks around "where's your keys Lydia?"

I point to where my bag lays on the ground with my keys inside and Scott picks it up before leading me to my car. He helps me into the passenger seat and he stares at me for a moment before taking his jacket off and putting it around my shoulders. He grabs my hand and places it on my wound which is bleeding heavily. "Hold your hand there."

Scott gets into the driver's side and starts the car. "Keep talking to me Lydia. Tell me what happened."

I stare ahead "I had to scream. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I didn't mean to do it. I just didn't want him to kill me."

"Lydia it's okay. Everything will be ok."

My mind flashes back to what had just happened and before I know it, I'm screaming again. I can't even stop myself. It's like I can't breathe unless I scream. I press tighter on my stomach which is burning. "It's burning" I scream.

"Lydia try to stay calm. I'm almost there."

"It hurts Scott." I cry. The burning is moving from my stomach to the rest of my body.

Scott quickly takes one of his hands from the steering wheel and places in on my arm. The pain gets slightly better but after a few seconds he starts to groan in pain so he has to move it away so he can drive.

The pain starts to get worse and this time when I scream, everything goes black.

Stiles POV-

I park my car in the car park outside the diner and get out with Malia doing the same. "That's weird."

She looks at me "what is?"

"Scott's bikes here but..." I point inside the diner where we can see all the tables clearly through the windows "no Scott. And where's Lydia? Scott said she was here but she's not and neither is her car."

Malia shrugs "maybe she went home."

I look around in confusion before my phone starts to ring so I answer. "Scott where are you?"

"You need to get to the hospital."

I freeze "why? What happened?"

"It's Lydia"

I hang up my phone and run back to my car.

10 minutes later, I'm running through the corridors of the hospital, heading to the location Scott had texted me. Malia was behind me but she chose to walk to I haven't seen her since the car park.

I turn a corner and see Scott in a chair with his face in his hands. "Scott..." I say quietly. He lifts his head, revealing blood stains covering his shirt. "What happened?"

He stands up and walks towards me "I don't really know. I think she was stabbed but then in the car there was something else."

"What?"

"She couldn't stop screaming. It's not like after Eichan House where she was hearing voices it's like it was the only way to help her pain. I tried to take her pain but I couldn't handle it. It's like she was on fire."

"Is she okay?" I ask him.

"I don't know yet. She passed out in the car. They've taken her straight to surgery."

I collapse into the chair beside me and groan "she better be ok because if she isn't the asswhole that did this will wish he was never born."

Scott sits beside me "the thing is stiles, I think he's dead."

I look at him "what?"

"I smelt someone else's blood when I found Lydia. A lot of it. Then she started talking about how she didn't mean to do and she just didn't want him to kill her."

I furrow my eyebrow slightly "are you saying what I think your saying?"

He nods "I think she killed him."

I put my face in my hands "how the hell is she going to get through this?"

We hear footsteps and look up to see Malia and my dad standing in front of us.

"Can someone tell me what's going on please?" My dad asks. I exchange a look with Scott but neither of us says anything so my dad continues. "We got a call about a body found near that diner you said you were going to tonight. Then I get a phone call from your mother..." He points to Scott "telling me Lydia has been brought in with serious injuries."

I stand up so I'm face to face with him "the body you found, how did they die?"

He stares at me for a moment before speaking "We think he fell and hit his head."

I look at Malia "you said Lydia's scream was louder than usual."

She nods "it sounded like she was in the same room as me.

Scott agrees with her "I don't know why I didn't think anything of that before. Do you think?"

I nod "I think her scream killed him."

My dad holds his hands up "whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you saying Lydia killed him?"

I look at my dad "this man isn't exactly innocent. He was trying to kill Lydia."

"What's wrong with Lydia?"

"It's bad." Scott explains.

"She's in surgery so we just have to wait." I add.

Malia shifts on her feet awkwardly for a few seconds before looking up."I'll go get us some coffee." She says before rushing away.

My dad and Scott stare in the direction she went with confused expressions. "She struggles with emotional situations." I explain to them. Even though Malia and I aren't dating anymore, we're still friends so I still care about her. I just couldn't commit to our relationship fully when I was in love with Lydia.

I sit back in chair and lean my head back against the wall. It's going to be a long night.

Lydia's POV-

My whole body is burning. I want to scream but I can't. I can't open my mouth. I can't even move.

 _"You don't care about getting hurt."_

Stiles. His face comes into my mind.

 _"But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind."_

Would he really be devastated?

 _"You see, death doesn't happen to you Lydia, it happens to everyone around you okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it."_

Who would be at my funeral? Obviously my parents but who else? Scott and stiles would be there. My two best friends now I don't have Allison. Allison...

 _"Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?"_

Ever since that night, a part of me had longed to feel that way. Scott loved her so much and I was jealous of that. No one had ever loved me like that and maybe no one ever will.

I open my eyes and there are people surrounding me. "What's happening?" I ask, my voice coming out weak.

Scott's mom appears in front of me "Lydia, sweetie, you were hurt. Do you remember what happened?"

I look around "where's stiles?" I ask and when no one replies, I decide to continue. "Scott said that if we came to the hospital, stiles would be here."

Mrs McCall gives me a small reassuring smile. "You can see stiles as soon as you've been treated Lydia. You're badly hurt."

I shake my head "no I need to see stiles. He won't let anyone hurt me."

"Your safe Lydia. No one is going to hurt you."

"It's hurts" I cry.

She frowns "I know sweetie but it'll be okay."

"No I need the pain to be gone." I cry louder. I grip the side of the bed I'm on, trying to take away the pain but it doesn't work. "Mrs McCall, I can't control it."

She immediately understands what I mean and rushes to get something. The moment I lose control is the same moment a needle is pressed into my skin.

Stiles POV-

After a few hours in the waiting room, we finally see Scott's mom heading towards us. We all stand up to hear what she has to say. "Is she okay?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath "there was a lot of bleeding when we opened her up but we eventually find the source and stopped it. Thankfully, whatever stabbed her didn't hit any of her vital organs so she's going to be okay."

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders "can we see her?"

Melissa shakes her "Lydia woke up briefly before we put her under and she was extremely unsettled. She started begging to see Stiles and then she was crying in pain. She told me she was going to scream and she couldn't control it so I sedated her. We think it might be best to keep her asleep till morning so she can get some rest. You can all see her when she's awake." She looks at our tired appearances "go home and get some sleep."

I shake my head "I'm not going anywhere until I see her."

My dad steps forward "are you sure sedating her is the best answer?"

She nods "yes I do. Based on her history I think it's the best answer."

Scott looks at his mom "what do you mean?"

"Since I've known her, Lydia has walked through the woods naked in a fugue state for two days and been brought in a catatonic state which led to her spending time in Eichan House. We're not taking any chances"

"None of that was her fault." Scott argues.

Melissa sighs "I know that and this might be another thing that's not her fault."

"I'm still not leaving." I say adamantly before sitting back down in my seat.

* * *

 **The end of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Lydia's POV-

My eyes open and I see that I am somewhere I'm getting far too familiar, a hospital room. I look around in search of someone to tell me why I'm here. The door opens and Melissa Mcall enters with a clipboard. She smiles slightly when she's sees me. "Hi Lydia. How are you feeling?"

I nod slightly "what happened?"

"You were stabbed. Scott brought you here. Don't you remember?"

Suddenly, all the memories start to come back and I feel like I can't breathe. "I was dying." I whisper with tears in my eyes "You should have left me to die!" I shout.

Melissa rushes towards me and grabs my hand "Lydia it's going to be okay. Your going to be okay." A small smile appears on her face "there's someone outside who's desperate to see you. Two very concerned boys who spent the night."

I shake my head "I don't want to see them."

Her smile drops "what? Why?"

"I just don't want to."

Stiles POV-

I stand patiently outside Lydia's room, waiting for Melissa to leave so I can go in and see Lydia. Suddenly, I hear shouting coming from her room and I turn to Scott who looks extremely concerned. "What is it?"

He is staring at the door, concentrating on listening "she sounds off." He then looks up at me "she doesn't want to see us."

I just stare at him "what?"

The door opens and Melissa walks out looking defeated. She gives Scott and I a small reassuring smile "she just needs some time." She says before walking away to deal withother patients.

Lydia's POV-

I stare at the four white walls surrounding me, finding them strangely calming. They're so clean, like a blank sheet of paper. I'm not a blank sheet of paper, I'm damaged beyond repair. I've been here for four days now and I feel like I'm slowly getting back to the old Lydia. I look out the small window on the door to my room, watching as people walk by then I pick up my glass of water and take a small it was just the drugs messing with my head, maybe I am of a sudden I see him at the window, staring straight at me with a smirk on his face. His eyes so dark they're almost black and his teeth sharp like knives.

I scream and my hands tighten around the glass.

pick up the knife which had been brought with my dinner. When I look up at the door, his face is gone so I take a deep breath, still on edge in case he returns. The door to my room swings open and the nurse freezes at the sight of me "ms Martin, what happened?"

I look down and see that blood is flowing out my hand because I had unknowingly held the glass so tight that it had smashed. I can't even feel it. My hand opens and broken falls back onto the bed. "That was an accident" I say quietly, half of me trying to convince the nurse and the other half trying to convince myself.

I hear a knock on the door and turn my head to see Sheriff Stilinski walking into the room. I give him a small smile "hi Mr Stilinski."

He smiles at me "how are you feeling Lydia?"

I nod, glancing down at my bandaged hand "I'm okay."

"I've come to get a statement from you about Friday."

I take a deep breath and nod "I'm glad it's you and not some random deputy. It makes me feel special that the sheriff was sent to get my statement."

Mr Stilinski sits down in a chair beside me bed "I'm happy to hear that. Parrish wanted to come because he wanted an excuse to see you but I thought it would be better if it was me." He looks straight at me "can you tell me what happened Friday evening?"

"I was waiting for Scott, Stiles and Malia at the diner but they were late." my voice comes out as shaky but I continue. "I stood up to get a cup of coffee and all of a sudden I'm standing outside. Then a hand went over my mouth and I was pulled into an alley. He held a knife to my throat." I gently place my fingers where the knife had marked my neck and tears start to form in my eyes as I prepare myself for the next part of the story. "He ripped open my dress and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't scream Sheriff, it's like I was frozen. He unzipped his pants and..." I take a deep breath and wipes tears from my eyes. "I think you know what he did."

He nods "unfortunately I do. What happened after.. That?"

"I was on the ground, I couldn't move. Then he took the the knife and stabbed me. I couldn't help it sheriff..." I look at him as the tears become uncontrollable "I screamed. I screamed and he fell and hit his head. It's not the end though.." I shake my head "they're after me and they're gonna kill me."

"No ones coming after you Lydia." The sheriff assures me.

I shake my head "no I know he's coming. I see him. He's waiting."

The sheriff stands up "I think I have enough information for now. I'm just going to have a word with your doctor." He turns and leaves without another word.

Stiles POV-

"So dad, how did she seem to you?" I ask my dad at the dinner table. He had been to get Lydia's witness statement today and now he was unusually quiet.

He puts his fork down and looks at me "Stiles you know I can't discuss this with you."

I groan "you wouldn't have to if she let me visit her. How did she seem? Please just tell me."

"She seemed fine." He responds and I immediately know he's lying.

"What is it?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. "Dad I know something's wrong. What is it?"

My dad look at me "she seemed... terrified. It was hard to see her like that. She kept saying that someone's coming after her. I had to leave because I couldn't handle seeing her in that way."

I look down. Is Lydia really in danger? Or is it somethings else? I can't keep living this Lydia-free life, I'm going crazy. I've texted her everyday but they all go unanswered. If she's really so scared then I want to help her, I want to protect her and make her feel safe.

"Stiles?"

I look up at my dad "yeah."

"She's going to be okay." He assures me.

I look down at my hands which are gripping the side of the table "This is Lydia. I can't just stay away from her, especially if she's as scared as you say she is." I look up at him again. "I love her dad. I've always loved her."

My dad nods his head "I know you do son. I've always known and I have a feeling it's not one-sided anymore."

I shake my head "she's Lydia Martin."

He smiles at me "and your Stiles Stilinski, her best friend and the boy who has saved her life countless times."

Lydia's POV-

I see him walking towards me. His eyes dark and his mouth in a smirk. I back away from him, trying my hardest to stay calm. He walks closer to me "don't be scared Lydia."

I continue to back away until my back touches the wall "please don't hurt me."Hurt you?" His smirk grows "I would never hurt you Lydia. " all of a sudden I see something behind him. A figure, someone who looks in pain.

I gasp. "Stiles..."

"I saw your friend and thought we could get to know each other."

"Please don't hurt him." I beg as tears pour from my eyes.

"It's too late for that now Lydia." He explains.

I run towards stiles just in time to see his body fall to the floor. "Stiles, don't die." I sob as I search for his injury. There is a lot of blood coming from his stomach so I put my hand on it but it just keeps coming. "Don't die stiles." I beg him as I use my free hand to try and slap him awake. "Please don't leave me.i love you."

Stiles POV-

I walk into Lydia's hospital room and see her lying asleep in her bed. I frown as I see how tired and unsettled she looks. What happened to her? I sit in the chair beside her and gently take her hand in mine, being careful not to wake her up.

"Stiles.."

I immediately look up at the sound of her voice but see she's still asleep and she's looks terrified.

"Please don't hurt him." She whispers and I hold her hand tighter.

"It's okay Lydia." I assure her.

"Stiles, don't die."

"I'm okay Lydia." I whisper in her ear.

"Don't die Stiles."

"Lydia I'm right here." I look at her and see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please don't leave me. I love you."

That's when I fall out of my chair.

* * *

 **The end of chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you have any comments about the story or any ideas of what might happen :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the long wait. I seriously had every technology issue imaginable and lost my copies of this story so I had to start this chapter again which was extremely difficult. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will TRY and post more frequently.**

Stiles POV-

"She said she loves you?" Scott confirms as we both sit in the cafeteria the day after my visit to Lydia.

I nod "she was dreaming about me and then she said I love you."

"How do you know it was you?"

"She kept saying my name."

Scott smiles at me "isn't this a good thing? You've been in love with Lydia since the 3rd grade and now you know she feels the same way"

I shrug my shoulders "yes I just wish she was saying it to my face and not muttering it in her sleep." I sigh "actually, I wish she way saying ANYTHING to my face."

Scott frowns "I know. The last time I saw her she was messed up and I can't get that out of my head." He then looks at me and sighs "listen stiles, I need to tell you something. I've seen Lydia a few times in hospital."

"What?!"

"There have been a few times I've heard her scream so I've gone to check on her. She's usually asleep so she hasn't seen me."

I look at him "why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know. I guess I just saw how worried you were and I didn't want to add to that. She's in a lot of pain stiles and I don't mean physically. I don't know what happened that night but whatever it is its destroying her."

"That's why we can't just stay away from her?" I argue.

Scott nods "and I agree but we also can't force her to talk to us. She'll come to us eventually. So what's YOUR plan?"

"My plan?"

He sighs "I told you I'm giving her space but going to secretly see her when she's asleep to make sure she's okay but your you so you obviously have a plan. What is it?"

"I'm going to give her time. "

Lydia's POV

"How have you been sleeping?"

I look up at the sound of my therapist, Janet finally talking. We've both been sitting here quietly for 10 minutes and i don't know if it was a part of my treatment or if she's just lazy but I liked it like that. I shrug my shoulders. "I've been sleeping okay I guess?" I lie. I haven't been sleeping. If I sleep, I have nightmares.

She studies me for a moment before talking again "no nightmares?"

"No more than usual." I sigh and look her in the eye "I don't see why I'm here."

"What happened to you was very traumatising. It wouldn't be a surprise if you need to talk to someone and it wouldn't make you weak. Especially after everything that's happened to you in the last few year."

I raise an eyebrow "what's that suppose to mean?"

Janet looks down at her notes "you have a history of mental issues"

I lean forward as I realise what's she's referring to. "Those 'issues' are in no way linked to what happened last week."

"It's not about what happened Lydia, it's how you deal with it. Last year you were attacked at your winter formal then disappeared for 2 days only to be found naked in the woods. Only a few months ago you were found in a catatonic state, presumably after being attacked which meant you spent time in Eichan."

I just stare at my therapist, trying not to let the hurt on my face show. I don't want her to see me react to her words. She thinks I'm crazy already and anything I say will just add to that. "I don't know what you want me to say. Things happen."

Janet sighs as she realises I'm not going to respond in the way she wants me to. "So your going home today?" I nod "how do you feel about that?"

I shrug my shoulders "I'll be happy to go home, have decent food..."

"See your friends?" She interrupts me and I freeze. "Is it true that you've been refusing to see any of your friends?"

"Yes. So what? I don't want them seeing me looking like crap."

"Are you angry at them? Ashamed?"

I stand up, forcing myself not to wince because i don't want her to see me as weak. "You know what Janet? Go to Transyl-fucking-vania, find Brad and do the time warp together because I don't need you prying into my life. I'm fine. I survived and that's what I do. Why don't you mention the fact that I went through all that and was still the top of my class?I'm Lydia Martin and it's going to take more than a perve with a knife to break me! " I pick up my jacket and storm out the room, leaving her speechless.

My mom looks up from her magazine and her eyes widen "you still have 40 minutes left Lydia"

I shake my head "no I don't. I want to go home"

She stares at me and she must see I'm not changing my mind because she nods. "Alright we'll go home." She grabs my bag and leads me towards the exit.

"Won't it be nice to be home?" My mom asks, attempting to start a conversation. I nod in response and she smiles at me. "Maybe some of your friends could come over later after you've rested?You could all watch a movie or something. Or maybe just one. You could invite Malia and have a girls night? Or you could invite stiles? I know they're all desperate to see you."

I shake my head at her suggestion "Malias not really a 'girls night' kind or girl mom."

She raises her eyebrow at me "and stiles? What's your excuse for not seeing him?"

I glare at her "I just don't want to okay?"

My mom stops the car outside our house and turns to me. "Lydia, your my daughter and I love you more than anything in this world. I also know like the back of my hand. You don't have to be ashamed of anything, especially with your friends. You've all been through too much"

I close my eyes briefly and the tears flow freely "I feel weak. I'm Lydia the damsel in distress, the one who always needs saving. I try to be strong. I even had Parrish teach me how to fight but in the end I'm always too weak."

My mom gently takes my hand "Lydia Martin, you've gone through more in your 18 years than most people go through in their whole lifetime. Do you want to know what makes you strong? It's not necessarily being able to defend yourself, It's how you pick yourself up afterwards."

I stare ahead for moment as I think of her words. But I haven't done a very good job of dealing with these things, My therapist made that very clear. "I want to go back to school"

She shakes her head "no way. Your still too injured."

I look at her "I'm 18 mom so it's my choice and I decide to go to school. I don't want to wallow. I want to be Lydia."

Mom sighs "fine but if it's too much then you phone me."

I am Lydia Martin. I'm dressed like Lydia. I have her hair, her face, her knowledge and her memories but I don't feel like her. As I'm walking towards my AP Biology class everything feels wrong. My heels feel strange in my feet and dress doesn't feel like it fits as well as it once did. This is my favourite look. I always felt most confident wearing a short dress which showed off my slim legs and heels which added some height. At this moment I feel anything but confident. I'm late because my mom insisted I sleep in, so now I have to walk into class late and have everyone stare at me.

I stop in front of the class room and take a deep breath before raising my hand and gently knocking on the door.

"Come in" My teacher, Mrs Finch says from inside the classroom.

I open the door and all heads turn in my direction. I try to ignore them as I walk towards Mrs Finch to hand her my late slip. She takes it and nods before going back to marking some tests. I look for my usual seat and find Scott in the one next to it. After Kira had left, I started to sit with Scott so I could help him. Now I wish I could just sit on my own. I make my way to my seat, ignoring everyone's stares, and sit down.

"Lydia, the class was just starting to answer the questions in the text book. Scott will tell you which ones" Mrs Finch explains.

I get my pen, textbook and notebook from my bag and turn to Scott. "What page?"

"164" he answers with a strange expression on his face.

I nod and turn to the page, immediately seeing the questions. I open my notebook and grab my pen. Just as I'm about to write something, Scott interrupts me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

I nod slightly "I've been better."

"What's going on Lydia? We've all been worried. Stiles has been going crazy."

I flinch at the word 'crazy' but try to hide it from him. "I'm fine. It's not been the easiest of weeks, I'll admit, but I'm getting better."

Scott gives me a strange look "why are you talking to me like I'm a random guy you pass in the hall? I'm one of your best friends."

I fake a smile "I'm aware of that."

"Then what? All I know is that last week I found you seriously hurt and acting crazy-"

"I'm not crazy!" I snap and the whole turns to look at me.

"Ms Martin is everything okay?" Mrs Finch asks.

I freeze, unable to get any words out. Everyone's staring, everyone's judging and everyone thinks I'm crazy.

"Lydia.." Scott says gently as he puts his hand on my arm.

I look down and see that I have dug my nails into my arm and have drawn blood. "I uhh..."

The bell for the end of class rings andI sigh in relief as I grab my bag and rush out of the classroom only to be met with a corridor full of people who turn in my direction.

"Look its schizo girl."

"I heard she tried to kill herself."

"I wonder if she's still hearing voices."

I feel like I'm suffocating in the hall. I can't find a way out.

"She should be at Eichan house."

"They should lock her up and throw away the key."

I swear I'm about to faint. I'm surrounded by people who think I'm crazy and they're talking about how crazy they think I am. I try to breathe but I can't.

Someone grabs my hand and I turn to see Scott. "You want to get away from here?"

I nod and allow him to lead me out of the building. Once were safely out of sight he pulls me into a hug. "You okay?" I just nod, still not knowing what to say.

I pull away and my eyes widen as I hear footsteps approaching. "Someone's coming. Oh my god it's him." I ignore Scott's attempts to calm me down and look straight at him "this is why i didn't let you and stiles visit me. Your too important to me and if he knew that, if he knew what you are then he'd hurt you."

Scott puts his hands on my arms to keep me still "who's after you Lydia?"

"He's coming! Can't you hear the footsteps?" I cry.

"Lydia calm down. No ones going to hurt you and I won't let anything bad happen" he assures me.

I shake my head "can't you hear them coming?!"

"Lydia.."

I freeze at the sound of his voice before turning around to face him "Stiles.."


End file.
